


Flip a Coin

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Free!
Genre: Coin, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, reigisa - Freeform, resolved conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: When Nagisa decides to use a coin to flip his decisions for him, it annoys Rei with Nagisa's good luck. But will he be able to turn the tides on this flipping coin game? Reigisa, rated T.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been inactive for a while, but stuff came up and I had a difficult time adjusting. I promise to keep posting, however, and look forward to your love and support! :)

"You're serious..."

"Yes, I am!"

"You...you can't be..."

"I am serious!" Nagisa nagged impatiently.

With a one yen coin in hand, Nagisa tossed it up and down like a baseball. Rei's eyes stared on his boyfriend's prideful expression with confusion.

The coin was tossed higher in the air, creating dramatic effect for Nagisa who said coolly, "Let's decide on this coin!"

Rei glared with surprise with the whole ordeal. Why should this debate involve a coin? Why did they use a coin and letting it decide their fate when a yes or no answer was clearly the logical choice?

"I just asked if you wanted cheese pizza or not...?"

"Rei, I never knew which answer to say in life. Especially when it's a yes or no question. I decided this will prove the end for my problem, and you can't say anything otherwise. So, heads for yes and tails for no." Rei almost protested but Nagisa flipped the coin in the air and it fell onto the wooden floor. Rei and Nagisa looked down on the coin and saw that the coin was heads.

"It has decided," Nagisa spoke sagely, "we shall have cheese. I'm gonna go and take a shower, see you!" Nagisa turned and strutted triumphantly out the living room, leaving behind a bewildered Rei and the coin alone.

Leaving Rei in incredulity, Rei had no clue what Nagisa's idea meant. Well, he did, it just happened so fast it left Rei bewildered over why this coin held any significance over his boyfriend's decisions. It was pizza, for god's sake, and Nagisa made it overly dramatic. Rei bent down and picked up the coin with steady fingers, examining its appearance for clues.

Nagisa had used possibilities instead of rational thinking judging how the probability was fifty-fifty on coins. The idea, Rei thought, was ridiculous. Since it was based on chance, the chances of not getting cheese pizza was another fifty percent chance. Rei furrowed his forehead in concentration, he wondered if he could...use this to his advantage?

XxXxXxX

Rei looked over the corner to the living room and saw Nagisa browsing on his phone as always. Now might be the time to strike Rei's ultimate plan...

At first, however, Rei thought his idea was childish. It wouldn't be logical using this persuasion into the debate by using Nagisa's tactic. Yet the recollection of that dastardly coin and the smugness on Nagisa's face during dinner yesterday was beyond displeasing. He wanted nobody knowing his boyfriend chose a coin as a navigator in life instead of his own judgment (and Rei). It was like how he felt when his pride shattered yesterday, ridiculous.

Taking a breath, he walked into the room unsuspicious-ly and sat on the couch. He sat at the other side, leaving distance between the two, possibly out of nervousness. Cautiously his bottom scooted over little by little until he was inches by Nagisa's side. Glancing over to Nagisa's screen, his stomach lurched when it was...Flappy Bird.

Him playing that game was a squeamish feeling because one, Nagisa had a love-hate relationship with Flappy-bird and two, the game was more on the hate than love unless Nagisa had a good winning streak. Rei wondered if taking Nagisa's focus away was a good idea but his curiosity was winning him over.

"Nagisa?" Rei spoke up, hesitating.

"Yeah?" Nagisa answered, eyes glued to the screen.

He felt his right temple become wet with a single drop of sweat.

"I...I want to ask, can we..." He breathed in for strength. "Can I be top when if we have sex?"

Nagisa's eyes snapped to Rei, his face confused and shocked. "Huh?"

Now Rei felt bashful, almost faint. But he knew working on the experiment would prove fruitful, somehow if he kept going.

"I said...can I be top if we're having sex tonight?"

"Uh...no?"

"I want to flip for it!" He showed Nagisa the coin in the palm of his sweaty hand. "I'm heads, you're tails. If I win, I can top. If you win, you can be top for the week." Bribing was never a favorable strategy, but he knew Nagisa's pride was greater than anything.

Nagisa blinked, his hand clinching on his phone in difficulty temptation. Rei stared at Nagisa, never breaking contact. He heard staring improved competitive nature.

He huffed, "Fine, but I know I'm gonna win. Flip it."

Rei took his other hand, adjusted his right hand into a fist and carefully placed the coin on his thumbnail. With cautious precision, he flipped the coin up into the air, it spun for a second and fell down onto the couch cushion. They looked down and their heads bumped together.

Rei's eyes bulged in shock, so did Nagisa's.

"It's..."

XxXxXxX

It had been a week since Nagisa's victory, leading throughout the nights different styles of sex. Since it was Friday, the duo were in bed, resting up after another intense session Rei hoped he would forget despite his pleasure finally replenished from the wonderful times felt tonight.

Nagisa snoozed on and off while Rei laid comfortably in bed, slightly feeling an ache in his back. Nagisa cuddled in Rei's arm for close contact of his body, feeling proud and satisfied of his achievement the coin had on his side, but Nagisa's pleasuring feeling would dramatically change when Rei prepared his plan into motion now.

"Nagisa, are you awake?"

"Mmm?"

"I know it's late, but do you wanna flip a coin tonight?"

Nagisa opened his eyes, blinking softly and whispered, "Okay, what's it gonna be this time?"

"If I win, starting tomorrow as the new month, I can be top with no exceptions. If you win, you get to be top for the month."

This got Nagisa's attention quickly as he sprung up excitedly to sit upright. "All right, that sounds like fun! I'll get the coin."

Rei had beaten him to it by reaching for his pants on the ground. "I already got it," he said, digging through his pockets and took out his coin. "And since I got it first I should pick my side, so I'll be heads."

"Fine, tails for me."

Sitting upright, the two moved apart briefly and Rei flipped the coin with ease. He felt confident his luck was obviously on his side. When the coin landed on the soft bed, the coin was heads.

"I won!"

Nagisa gasped. "Huh, seriously?"

"Well, I guess the coin has set our fate, as you properly put last time, Nagisa. We should rest up for tomorrow, good night." But when Rei reached for the coin, Nagisa's quick hand snatched it away.

"Let's have another round!" Nagisa proclaimed. "Two out of three."

Taken aback, Rei's confusion lead to a swift realization of Nagisa's sudden pride aching for another chance. But he can't do it; risking it might lead the downfall that was close by if Nagisa flipped that coin again. Abruptly, Rei moved forward, his hand reaching Nagisa's extended arm and reached for the coin. They struggled for the coin and soon enough, the weight Rei pushed upon Nagisa weighed him down and they both collapsed off the side of the bed, crashing on the floor. Nagisa took it the hardest; the coin was released unknowingly and disappeared in the darkness of their bedroom.

"Crap!"

"Where did go?"

"I don't know, shit..."

Rei got off of Nagisa, taking him by the arms and pulled him into their bed. He apologized for the sudden action but admitted he won so they should leave it at that. Nagisa seemed against it and said they should have another round.

"But remember when you won those two rounds of flip the coin? You and I never initiated another round for our desires, so I believe it would be fair if I can allow this win without any rounds since we never did them before."

If there was one thing Rei knew he could take advantage of, it was when he spoke for a long time during Nagisa's sleepy nature, he becomes dazed and wanted to leave it for the morning or whatever. And that happened, much to Rei's relief.

When Rei turned off the light and went to bed, he remembered the coin. Crap...I better find it before Nagisa does...

XxXxXxX

Rei never found the coin, and it seemed he didn't need to. It had been a month since that fateful night where Rei cheated fate with Rin's loaded coin and the days that followed were splendid in Rei's part. Now Rei was top, so all the things Nagisa had done to him the last week of his dominance were done to him. Along with some new experiments Rei learnt from Rin by instructions, not exhibiting the positions...though Rin suggested he showed him with Haruka, which caught him off-guard.

Rei was contented, Nagisa however was annoyed. Neither could see the other's state because their emotions had taken over their days. That was, until one seemingly normal morning while Rei was reading his book in the living room, Nagisa suddenly came rushing into the room and caught Rei's unexpected attention.

"Rei!" he shouted loudly. "I want a rematch! I found the damn coin, so we can settle the score once and for all!"

Rei's stomached lurched unpleasantly, his expression visibly shocked. He lost control of his hands and fumbled his book in a clumsy matter until he grabbed it and placed it beside him; getting up made Rei stumble slightly but he had to get that coin before Nagisa figured out his secret. It was good he listened carefully to Nagisa's proclaiming challenge, because he almost had a heart attack from the fear of Nagisa learning his cheating scheme.

"But that's not fair!" Rei protested. "I won, so I should-"

"I just want a rematch, for god's sake! I thought I could trust this coin with decisions for me but I didn't think I'd lose."

"What do you mean, did you cheat?"

"Of course not," he argued back. "It was pure luck that got my way, but I thought it was weird when you won!"

"So you don't appreciate me enough, is that it?" Rei asked, frustrated and upset.

Nagisa looked shocked by Rei's statement. Rei honestly felt angry when Nagisa's pride took over his love for him, but then he remembered what was at stake and knew he had to get his way out of it.

"No...I never...I had no idea you thought of it that way." Nagisa's face grew worried, his fist holding on the coin tightly.

Rei walked carefully to him, making close contact and reached out for a hug. Nagisa didn't hug back, at least not yet. Rei felt guilty for letting his greed for victory take over their relationship, he was sure Nagisa felt that, too. But he was also guilty for cheating on him with a loaded coin that night...but that was possibly for another day.

"I know, Nagisa," Rei said calmly. "I know you don't like losing, but I was sad when you wanted a rematch... We shouldn't have let the coin take over our relationship!"

Nagisa pulled his head off Rei's chest, looking up quietly, "Yeah...I'm so sorry, I just-" But whatever he was about to say were silenced with the force of Rei's lips pressing to Nagisa's firmly.

Turning the tides, Nagisa's lips opened a little and a wet tongue licked Rei's bottom lip. Rei opened his mouth and allowed Nagisa's tongue touch his with a gentle force. The two shared their sweet kiss tenderly, making the upsetting tension before fade away like it never happened. Then, Rei placed his hands onto Nagisa's shoulders, slowly snaking them downward to his hands and held them. Blinded by Rei's kiss, Nagisa's hands relaxed and intertwined with his, forgetting the coin which dropped onto the floor with a quiet clink!

When they finally parted their kiss, they stared briefly for a moment until Rei suggested they go upstairs.

"But it's eight in the morning!" Nagisa said.

"I'll let you top for this," Rei persuaded sweetly.

"What about-?"

"We can forget about coin flipping and bets, let's just enjoy one another's company, shall we?" And before Nagisa could say anything else, Rei successfully pulled Nagisa up. Nagisa wrapped his legs around Rei's hip, his arms holding his boyfriend's neck for support as Rei strode quickly out the living room.

Even with Rei's guilt for tricking Nagisa to get away from his earful shouting, the two realized that morning they had each other for decisions. Rei knew, after all of this, they wouldn't be needing a coin anytime soon, for they had their lives of choices...together.


End file.
